Different
by WorriedShoes014
Summary: Hanna feels alone but realizes that there's someone who'll be there for her. Hanna/Lucas. Pre-1x10  "Keep Your Friends Close" . As of now: One-shot.


**Author's Note: **This is my first Hanna/Lucas and my first Pretty Little Liars fic, so don't be too hard on me. It, being my first PLL fic, to get a feel for the characters, but I hope it's not too bad. I love Hanna/Lucas so that's why I chose to write about them. This is a one-shot, but I may add on depending on the feedback.  
**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to ABC Family, the writers of Pretty Little Liars, and the author of the series - Sara Shepard. I'm just a fan who admires the series. I own nothing.

* * *

Hanna looked around the crowded lunchroom for a familiar face. Her eyes ran along the tables, over the faces, as an anxious feeling bubbled inside of her. Spencer was going to be late because of a student council meeting, but she'd promised to meet Hanna before lunch ended to help her with an essay. Emily was meeting Maya in the courtyard. Aria had run off somewhere without an explanation. And Mona had ditched, something that hadn't surprised Hanna.

She spotted Sean in the back with a bunch of his basketball buddies. She started to walk towards the table, carefully maneuvering herself around the crowd. The last thing she needed was for someone to bump into her and cause her Italian dressing to spill all over her dress. The dress wasn't her favorite or anything, but that didn't mean she thought salad was a suitable accessory.

She stopped behind Sean's chair and tapped her heel against the linoleum tiles, signaling her arrival. Sean turned to look at her, a look of slight annoyance on his handsome face. Hanna felt a pang in her chest, but ignored it and plastered a happy smile on her face. It was fake. "Hey." She said, giving him a look that clearly said 'invite me to sit down.'

"Hey." He said, his eyebrows crinkling together. "Do you need something?"

Hanna's smile began to falter, but she reigned it in. It wasn't that she was hurt by Sean; their relationship had been on a steady decline since Noel's party. It was the fact that she was the most popular girl in school, yet she was alone. She had no where to sit, and when she thought about it, she didn't have many friends. There was Mona – although she was more of a frenemy, - and her old best friends – but one of them was dead now, and she only talked to the other three because of A.

That's when it hit her. She _did _have someone...

"I had to tell you something." She started, quickly making something up so she didn't embarrass herself.

Sean gave her an expectant look. "And?" She could feel ten pairs of eyes – the eye of his teammates – staring at her curiously, but she refused to look anywhere but Sean's face.

"I can't remember now. It wasn't anything important, though."

Sean smiled lazily. "Okay. I'll see you in class, Hanna."

"Yeah, sure." She smiled again, her cheeks sore from the effort, and turned around. The sound of her heels as she walked away – _click_, _click_, _click_ – was drowned out by the laughter of Sean and his friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucas was sitting in the yearbook room, using Photoshop to edit some pictures from homecoming. He knew that if he didn't make sure everyone looked in tip-top shape that he'd get numerous complaints and threats. He'd learn his lesson two years ago when he published a photo of Alison DiLaurentis that wasn't to her liking.

He went through a few more pictures before coming to a candid one of Hanna talking to Sean. His back was to the camera, but you could clearly see Hanna, beaming at something he'd said. He skipped over the picture – that one didn't need any editing. Hanna was already perfect.

Hanna stood in the doorway of the yearbook room, watching Lucas skim through homecoming pictures. She silently tiptoed into the room, making sure to walk on only her toes so her heels wouldn't give her away. When she was only a few paces behind him she spoke up. "Hey there, geek."

He hurriedly clicked out of a picture and turned to face the intruder. Lucas didn't have to see her to know who it was. Hanna. He could tell by her voice, and the playful tone. The only time girls ever talked to him was when they were forced to work with him on a project or when he accidentally bumped into them in the hall; although, when he bumped into them, they usually only yelled. "Hi. You surprised me."

"I could tell." Hanna pulled a chair next to his and sat down, crossing her long legs. She smiled at him, but unlike with Sean, this one was real. She never had to force a smile around Lucas. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Editing pictures for yearbook." He said, going back to his prior work. Hanna peeked over his shoulder at a picture of Mona gossiping with Riley and Naomi. Lucas fixed the lighting, edited the colors, and got rid of the oily shine on Mona's face. Mona Vanderwaal was always happy to complain or yell, especially when it involved Lucas. The last thing he needed was her on his case again when Hanna had so recently gotten her to back off.

"Mona." Hanna said, noticing her best friend in the picture. "Why am I not surprised that she was gossiping?"

"Because she thrives off of it? She's like Tinker Bell, but instead of living off your belief in fairies, she lives off your dirty secrets."

"You're the only guy I know who would reference a Disney fairy without being frightened that he'd be get his ass kicked."

"Well, ya know, you're skinny. I figured I might be able to get the upper hand if you started throwing punches."

Hanna laughed. "Mona's not all that bad."

Lucas snorted, taking his eyes off the computer to give Hanna an incredulous look. "That's like saying bubble gum flavored medicine isn't that bad, when, in actuality, it's pretty terrible."

Hanna crossed her arms. "I happen to like bubble gum flavored medicine."

"Oh, well then... No wonder you're friends with Mona."

Hanna laughed again, rolling her eyes playfully as Lucas exited out of Photoshop. Now that Hanna was there his interest in the yearbook had faded away. It was like when she was in the room, she commanded all of his attention. And he was more than willing to give it to her.

"I still don't understand your taste in friends." He said, suddenly serious. "I mean, first Alison, then Mona. Neither of them are known for their big hearts or kind words."

Hanna shrugged, biting her bottom lip. She couldn't explain to Lucas why she she was friends with the people she was friends with. She couldn't even explain it to herself. So she chose to move the topic away from them. "I have other friends who aren't so bad, though." she said defensively. "Spencer, Aria, Emily..._ you_."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, slightly taken aback. She'd said it to him before, but it was still strange to think that Hanna Marin – the most popular and beautiful girl in school – thought of him as a friend. "So I'm a friend, then?"

She made a face, tilting her head just a bit to the right. "Well..."

"I knew there was something more to that. So am I the friend that you come to when no one else is available? Or maybe the friend who you use when you need to sell your old things online." He was only teasing, but she didn't laugh. Or frown. She just stared at him, a curious expression on her face.

"I don't know if I'd exactly call you a friend..."

"So an acquaintance? Oh, I bet you mean I'm _more_ than a friend." He was teasing again, hoping she'd laugh and roll her eyes like she always did. But her expression didn't change.

"Maybe. I still haven't figured it out yet. All I know is that you're just... different. I know I can come to you if I need someone to talk to, and I know that you'll always make me feel better." She flashed him a sincere smile and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

It was times like these when she felt the undeniable chemistry she had with Lucas. It was times like these where that confident girl guard that she let down when she was with him bubbled to the surface, urging her to lean in and kiss him. But then she thought of Sean and how they were still an item, even though their relationship was crumbling. Hanna Marin may be a bitch sometimes, but she was no cheater.

"Sooooo, 'different' is a good thing?"

Hanna grinned, lifting her head to look at Lucas. "Yeah. Different is a good thing."

"Good." He said, and he knew that now was the opportunity. He didn't care that she had a boyfriend. He knew that he should just come out and tell her how he felt. Who knows? Maybe she'll feel the same. "Hanna," He started, his voice soft and shaky.

Her phone buzzed loudly in her purse, and she shot him an apologetic look as she dug around in her bag for her cell. She pulled it out and stared at the screen. Lucas could just barely see Spencer's name and a picture of the girl beneath it. "I'm sorry, Lucas." Hanna said, shoving the phone back in her purse. "I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Spencer in the courtyard so she can help me on an English essay."

She stood up and swung her purse over her shoulder, smiling happily at him. "Thanks for letting me sit with you."

"It was my pleasure." Lucas was being honest; talking to Hanna was always fun. But he wished Spencer hadn't called. He wished he'd have just told her how he felt. The secret was weighing down on him, constricting him. He just wanted to get it off his chest.

"See you later, Lucas." With a dainty wave and another heart-stopping smile, Hanna Marin strutted out of the room, her blond hair swaying with each step she took.

"Yeah. See you, Hanna."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Was it alright? Did I do this adorable pairing justice? Let me know if you think I should continue or leave it be.


End file.
